Freezing Fire
by ChipmunksRule4ever
Summary: On LONG HIATUS! Join our heroes on the epic journey to find the legendary spear of Freezing Fire. The dreaded labyrinth of Odos awaits! T for violence and blood. Read on! Transferred to Kuro Rakka Shimo (if he ever decides to continue it...)
1. RUN!

_**Inspired by KURO SHIMO and it also includes 7 of his OCs! (plus my 2) CGI!  
**_

_**I don't own Kuro Shimo's OC's or the elven language used in this story! (all the rights for the language goes to Christopher Paolini!) I'd like to say I own everything else in this story but still the concept about Talking chipmunks is not mine, you know whose it is (I'm not saying it because I always spell it wrong...)  
**_

_**BTW, I've got to tell you now so you won't be needing to read it again in later chapters: Everyone knows school gets harder by each year and that has happened to me too (well, still getting A's (10's) and B's (9's), but it takes a lot more work + my hobby takes a bit more time now since I'm playing in 2 different teams, my own and an adult team, yeah, I'm so good!) so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update this too often so don't wonder if my updates take a little long. I'll try my best but... you know... READ ON!  
**_

_**Freezing fire (prologue: RUN!)  
**_

"Run Dylan, it's right after us!" a female shouted, stumbling over some roots on her way.

"I can't leave my chakrams!" The one called Dylan shouted back at the female, grabbing her paw to prevent her from falling.

"Yes you can, they just reform to your hands afterwards, just run now!" she said releasing the grip of his paw

"Maybe I can slow it down! THRYSTA WINDR!" Dylan shouted and a ball of air left his paw cutting down a mid-sized tree behind them, but it was soon smashed to pieces by a mysterious, dark force.

"So much for your great plan!"

"Thanks a lot Whitney, really encouraging!"

"Of course, but now, we should run!" she screamed when a ball of dark flames hit the gound next to them and a strange hammer appeared in Dylan's right paw "I'm so going to crush that thing, it almost burnt my tail off!"

"But you can't do that with Xardion!, you can olny defeat that with your chakrams!" Whitney shouted as they kept running through the thick forest. "Yeah, and that's why I wanted to go get them! It takes hours before they reform back to me!" Dylan replied and the hammer then disappeared from his paw again.

"Oh just shut up and run!, We've got to make it out of this forest before it reaches us! It can't stand the sunlight!

"But can it stand the light of fire! BRISINGR!" Dylan shouted and the ground behind them burst in blue flames radiating a gloomy blue light, which didn't seem to stop or even slow down the beast at all.

"Dylan! You're only going to waste your energy by using spells which won't work!"

"Who knows if they work!"

"I do! Look! There's the end of the forest! Hurry!"

"No need to tell twice!" Dylan replied, but the beast was quickly gaining on them

"We're not going to make it! quickly, AUDR!" Whitney yelled and they were thrown in to the air by an invisible force. They landed with a thud but yet quite smoothly, beyond the forest's boundaries.

"Who said anything about using spells?" Dylan asked raising his other eyebrow

"Well, at least my spell worked... although it almost consumed all my energy, but at least we're safe now." Whitney replied but then a huge roar was heard behind them, and the beast rammed it's way through the edge of the forest, heading straight at them.

Now they could see the full potential of the beast's looks. It was at least 20 times taller than them and completely covered in shadows which were deeper black than the center of the black hole and it hurt even if you looked at it straight. It had red, evil eyes, which only rarely could be seen through the cloak of shadows around it's massive body. The eyes were actually even worse than the blackness of it's shadowy cloak. They radiated pure evil and anyone who stared at it's eyes directly, would fall in coma just for the sight of it. But the eyes weren't the worst or even the most dangerous part of it. It had 5 humongous claws in each long, rotten arm and yeah... there were 4 of them, plus also a massive pair of wings on his back made it look your worst nightmare. You couldn't see any more features through the shadows, but you didn't need to because usually if you crossed paths with it... you died.

"The beast wasn't supposed to be able to pass the forest's boundaries!"

"It seems that this isn't the beast the legends tell about!" Dylan said and pulled Xardion from the nearest shadows "Then it must be able to resist sunlight too!"

"Dylan, you know we can't fight it. Not without your chakrams"

"I know, but we need more time! We need HELP!"

"You're right" Whitney said and pulled a megaphone- type of horn from her belt and blew in to it

(!)

* * *

_**Nearby**_

"Ren! You got us lost!" A female chipmunk with dark honey colored fur and silver v-neck shirt and a black jean skirt shouted

"Sheesh, Dee, I didn't get us lost! You told me to turn right from that rock!" Shouted a male chipmunk called Ren. He had a milk chocolate coloured fur and he was wearing a silver jacket with a huge white R on the back, around his 10 inch body.

"Oh come on! We all know you're in love, but please save your fighting for when we get back to camp!" Another, a slightly taller male chipmunk interrupted. His fur was slightly lighter than Ren's, but he was wearing a half white, half black jacket and the same colored glasses on his nose.

"Oh, not you too Turac! You know well we aren't in love!" Ren shouted as a reply and shot a glare at the male called Turac.

"Will you guys stop it already! We'll never going to make it to the camp if you just keep fighting!" A female chipmunk joined the argument. She had the same colored fur than Dee, but she was wearing a Brick red shirt and blue jean shorts.

"Amy's right, will you guys stop fighting already! We're going to get even more lost if you keep going like that!" The third female chipmunk with the almost same colored, but lighter fur than the other females exclaimed and everybody turned to her

"It was your idea on the first place Gwen!"

"Come on! It's not my fault we got lost!" the female called Gwen replied and blushed madly. She was wearing a mid torso length grass-green shirt and a light green skirt so the blush didn't quite fit for her clothing in colors.

"But it was still your idea to go on this stupid trip to find berries and mushrooms!" everybody shouted again "Dee could have just clasped her hands and we would have gotten tons of them!"

"Gimme mercy guys! Please Xyrza, help me here!" Gwen begged the third male called Xyrza who was _slightly_ chubbier than the other males and whose fur was slightly darker than his brother's. He was also wearing a sky-blue jacket with a dark blue X in the front.

"Don't pull me in this Gwen" Xyrza said waving his paws in front of him for defense

"Come on! Think, what would Rayne do right now?" Gwen said

"He'd kick your butt for such a stupid idea!" Ren said, but they were interrupted by a strange sound, which sounded something like someone blew in a horn

(!)

"What was that?" Turac asked looking up for where the voice had come from

"I don't know, but that kind of sound only comes from horns which are used in war, so somebody must be in trouble!" Amy said

"Well go help who ever they are!" Xyrza said looking at Ren

"Yeah!"

"Wait! You can't go! Rayne needs to find out first!" Turac said stopping his eager brothers

"Awww, Turac, don't always ruin everything! I'ts been a quite while since our last good battle and I WANNA, WANNA, WANNA GO!" Ren said excitedly

"No, you can't! Rayne needs to know!"

"Come on! I know you want to fight!"

"Well, I do but..."

"Then come on!" Xyrza shouted and dashed away towards the source of the sound and everybody followed him in the thrill of upcoming fight.

"Come back!" Turac shouted, but he realized he was too late, Ren had already talked everyone in fighting with him, so it was no use. "Man I hate being the oldest..." he thought and started jogging after them "Maybe this could be a nice exercise after all. Rayne always tells us to train, so why not now"

At the same time, everyone else were already pretty close to the place the voice had come from

"Look! Up there!" Dee shouted and pointed up on a cliff

"I can't see anyone!" Xyrza shouted looking at where Dee had pointed

"No you can't, but you can see that!" Amy screamed as a huge beast rose up in the air over the cliff holding a ball of dark fire in it's... 4 hands...

"Holy mother! What is that thing!" Ren shouted

"I don't know, but it surely is big!" Gwen screamed as the beast threw the balls of fire on the cliff and they could see a glimpse of two small creatures jumping out of the way

"And it looks like it's attacking something... or someone! Guys, let's go help them!"

* * *

**_Dylan and Whitney_**

"No one's coming! We're going to die here!" Whitney screamed as she dodged another ball of black flames.

"No! We're not going to die!" Dylan shouted as he absorbed some flames in Xardion and threw them back at the beast with no effect. "Damn! It's no use attacking shadows with anything like fire or... well shadows!"

"I told you!" Whitney screamed, but then a roar of thunder was heard and the beast was suddenly pierced by a bright blue lightning, but the lightning... It came below...

* * *

_**A/N: translations:**_ **Thrysta windr: Thrust air/ Brisingr: Fire/ Audr: Up**

**Wohoo! this was a VERY short prologue for this story, but I guess It's cool, REVIEW!  
**

**And oh, KURO, tell me what you think!  
**

**P.S. do you think I should write a Simonette story on the side? I have a brill basic idea for that one and.. I'm sure it will be a hit (well, who will ever know that for sure?)  
**

**P.P.S. I'm only continuing this fast if I get enough reviews so no pressure. well... I'll continue it anyway but not necessarily so fast.  
**


	2. A battle for their lives, GARJZLA!

**Okay, this chapter was actually deleted so I had to rewrite it like the chapters 3 and 5 too but they all turned out to be better! read on!**

**BTW, thanks for all the uhh... 4 reviews on the last chapter... sorry, just have to get used to it, I know OC stories are not favored by many and I expected this story's success to be a lot smaller than unstoppable's so... Anyway, thank you all who bothered to read it and are still reading this so... Please, spread the word thank you! But now, READ ON!  
**

"what the... did that lightning just come underground?" Dylan whispered in utter shock

"I don't think it was underground, it came below, down from the cliff" Whitney replied as a ball of fire swooped past her, turning some rocks behind her to a melted piece of magma. "Holy! that fire is hot!"

"Newsflash Whitney! fire is HOT! DODGE!" Dylan shouted as the beast swung it's razor sharp laws at their direction but before the arm could make contact, it was struck away by another lightning bolt followed by another which this time hit the beast's chest, knocking it down but not leaving even a scratch on it's shadow cloak but this time the lightnings didn't come below but from the side and as Dylan and Whitney turned their heads towards the source, they couldn't have been more surprised.

It was a slightly chubby chipmunk wearing a sky blue jacket with a large blue X on it but that wasn't the weirdest or the most surprising thing but it was that it looked like he was actually holding two lightnings in his bare paws, throwing them at the beast with tremendous power and a roar of thunder following each strike.

"That's... a chipmunk" was the only thing Dylan could say before the beast was knocked down again but this time not by a lightning but a sharp burst of wind, like a tornado ripping the trees off their roots, this was the very opposite, the blow of wind was powerful enough to send a house flying but this wind was carefully aimed, like an arrow. With a precision and power like that, anyone would have died but the beast just kept getting up like there was no end.

The source of the powerful blast of wind was also a chipmunk who was holding a kusarigama in his paws, swinging the sickle part in the air and pummeling the beast with the weighted part which didn't quite sem to affect it in any way. It just kept getting up.

"What is this thing? It's not responding to any of my attacks at all!" The kusarigama wielding chipmunk yelled with a hint of rage in his voice. A voice that could have belonged to someone who has never lost a fight before.

"I have no clue!" The shorter chipmunk holding lightnings yelled to the other male who still pummeled the beast with just as much success as trying to break a diamond with a broken wooden spoon.

"You guys just don't know how to do it! Watch out! Infernal strike!" A femlae voice shouted somewhere above and the voice was soon followed by a meteor-like fireball that struck the beast so hard that it actually penetrated through the ground for several feet. The shockwave was just as powerful combined with tremendous heat but fortunately it stopped before it reached Dylan and Whitney.

The female landed right next to the mysterious male chipmunks with an audible thud. "That's how you do it" She said swiping some dust off her skirt, sounding pretty much braggish.

The male chipmunks just frowned but then another roar from the beast was heard and it was already climbing out of it's little hole the fire-munk had created.

"And you said you got it?" The kusarigama wielding male said with an arched brow.

"No I didn't! I just said that.. WATCH OUT!" The female shouted as the beast swung it's arm towards them, crashing it right in the spot they had stood a second ago.

"That's perfect! Wine growth!" yet another female voice joined this madness of battle-chat and that instant some wines started growing from the ground, wrapping around the beast's hand that was lying on the ground and soon wrapping around it's entire body, creating a wine-cage around it.

The beast roared trying to get free but the other chipmunks just increased it's struggle by adding the cage elements like fire and electricity. Also the wind-controlling male helped them by creating a lot of pressure on top of the beast.

"Now it's not going anywhere!" The chipmunk with an X on his jacket shouted "Gwen, come finish this beast!"

"That'll do!" A third female voice was heard and soon enough another female chipmunk landed next to them, sending a small quake from the place she landed. "ookay, let's get this beastie go down!" she shouted and stabbed some kind of blade in the ground, yet sending another quake and after no time, the beast was suddenly pierced by a few razor sharp columns made entirely out of something that looked like a mix od rock and metal.

During all this, Dylan and Whitney had been watching this battle their mouths agape.

"But... But... That beast was only supposed to be defeated by a bright light..." Dylan stuttered in a massive shock.

"I guess you can't always trust the ancient legends told by some dusty old man lying in a coffin or something like that" Whitney replied and all the strange chipmunks suddenly turned to them. Dylan and Whitney both gulped at the sight of these powerful beings walking towards them but yet they couldn't move. It felt like the pure respect towards these strangers was holding them still or maybe it was something else. Fear? maybe.

In front of the strangers walked the female who just had had her paws ablaze but now only some smoke was coming out of them but Dylan didn't quite trust that she was harmless. During the years in the woods he had learned never to trust strangers even if they had just saved your life.

The red-wearing female was soon only a few inches away from him but he still couldn't move or even talk and when the female suddenly reacted and raised her paw, Dylan instinctively pulled out his deadly warhammer from the shadows of a rock next to him. The female suddenly pulled her paw back and shot Dylan a curious glare, especially examining the hammer which had just appeared in this chipmunk's paw.

The female hesitantly raised her paw again but this time she spoke.

"Hi. I'm Amlugnes Sara Frost, you can call me Amy. What's your names?" The red wearing chipmunk said with an innocent voice which relaxed Dylan a bit so he lowered his hammer and grabbed Amy's paw in his and for his surprise, she squeezed pretty hard for a girl.

"I'm Dylan, Son of nobody and this is Whitney, daughter of Elvira." Dylan introduced them to the stranger who only grabbed his paw tighter.

"You say son of nobody? are you parents..."

"Dead, yes. They died just a few minutes after I was born, eaten by a hawk as they tried to protect me from it. My father was a great warrior but he was surprised so he couldn't stand a chance."

"Oh... Anyway, at least I can do now is to introduce you to the rest of the gang. The male with a silver jacket is named Glamrendir Volide Frost but you can call him Ren, The male wearing a sky blue jacket is named Xyrza Hotep Frost, you can call him... Xyrza. And then to the females. The chipmunk in green is named Rusgwen Winoma Frost but you can call her Gwen as it's a lot easier and the last one is named Draughnet Kirsten Frost, Dee for short. There's still one missing but he's called Turac Jarrik Frost, Turac for you guys."

"Wait, wait, wait... Frost? Are you perhaps related to the Dragon master Rayne Frost?"

"Yep! Or well... almost. We were adopted by him immediately after we were born but that's a long story."

"Then what about those cool things you did just by now...?"

"Oh, you must mean our powers. As you see, we're the children of elementalists so we all have different unique powers which you will se later when our powers have regenerated.

Just by then, The beast thought to be slain started to tremble and shake from side to side, filling up like an air-balloon ready to pop at the slightest touch.

"What's happening?" Dee shouted in surprise as the beast kept swelling up and with a large Grunt, it suddenly exloded but surprisingly no blood or anything came from inside. It just burst sending out a powerful shockwave of shadows, strong enough to lift a house from it's foundations.

Everyone quickly hid behind rocks but Amy wasn't as lucky and she was thrown over the cliff, followed by a small scream from her. Dylan and Whiteny both gasped in horror as they saw Amy fall down but the other chipmunks who already stepped out of their covers just smiled and swept the dust of their clothes. How could they be so calm! Their friend just fell from the cliff!

"Guys! Did you even see that! Amy just fell off the cliff!" Dylan shouted in panic but the others just laughed at him. "Seriously!"

"Who fell off the cliff again?" A familiar voice was then heard behind Dylan and as he turned, he almost had a heart-attack. There she was, standing completely unharmed.

"But... you... how... what?..."

"Nothing special, we can only fly."

"Dylan could only look at her, dumfounded from what he just witnessed bu then suddenly a loud roar was heard on top of the chipmunks so they all looked up and what they saw was the same beast as before, now only twice as big, flying towards them with increasing speed.

"Guys... what's happening here. WHOA! Take cover!" A new male chipmunk said as he reached the cliff they were standing on. This chipmunk was wearing a jacket which was half white, half black and the same thing was for his glasses.

This chipmunk's who Amy had told to be called Turac, paws suddenly turned as blue as the sky itself and everyone could feel the temperature drop a few degrees. Soon, he send out something that looked like ice from his paws, creating a strong barrier on top of all the chipmunks.

"This barrier should withstand that attack" Turac said as the others pretty much huddled up together in major shock except Dylan who stood a little apart from the others.

"I knew that beast was only vulnerable to light! Sorry guys but I must do it"

"Dylan, No, they haven't returned yet!" Whitney shouted almost begging.

"Sorry Whitney, this time I'll guess I'll count on my luck" Dylan said and left the barrier with haste before it was completely sealed.

"Dylan NO!" Whitney shouted again, throwing her arms after him, too late.

"What is he up to?" Amy asked, placing her paw on Whitney's shoulder.

"I'm not too sure but I guess he's counting on his luck that his chakrams will return by now, but if they don't, I don't even want to think about it."

"Chakrams?"

"Yes, the chakrams of light. Perhaps the only way to defeat this beast."

At the same time, Dylan gazed upon the sky, feeling no fear as the beast approached with great speed. Suddenly his paws started tingling like a hairy spider was walking on them and he knew it was the time. He raised his paw and a bright, almost blinding light appeared in it and when it disappeared, he was holding out a white chakram with multiple outer rings and deadly looking spikes.

The beast was only a few yards away as Dylan gazed upon the monster's eyes, not falling in coma like he was supposed to because he was holding the light, the only thing the beast was afraid of.

"I summon the power of thousand suns, GARJZLA!"

As soon as he said that, a sharp burst of light left the chakram, unlike any other attack, piercing through the beast's body and ripping a hole in the spot where Human's heart would be located. He kept shooting the beast with multiple blasts and with each carefully aimed burst, dealing more damage and slowing it down. It wasn't flying down anymore but it was falling with only shreds of it's wings left and it's body so pierced it couldn't survive by any chance.

He put down the chakram and let the beast fall straight to the ground, missing the ice-barrier by a few feet, shattering in dust immediately as it made contact with the ground.

Turac slowly vanished the barrier after making sure the danger was over, letting out all the relieved chipmunks. Whitney instantly ran to Dylan and pulled him to an embrace, almost crying.

"Dylan, I thought you were a goner, don't ever do that again!" she sniffed to his chest but he just held her there with a paw behind her back.

"Shush now Whitney, it's alright, I'm here." Dylan said and let her go.

"Wow, that was impressive young warrior. What's your name?" Turac asked, he still wasn't told their names.

"I'm Dylan and this is Whitney and I'm guessing you're Turac." Dylan said disappearing the chakram from his paw.

"Yes, yes I am. I'm the oldest of all of us and I can tell what you did was quite impressive back there." Turac said, fixing his glasses with his left paw

"Well thanks, I guess. And I'd like to help all of you from your help as well."

"No problem Daniel" Ren said behind Turac and soon passed him to face Dylan

"Umm... It's actually Dylan but..."

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm bad with names. Sometimes I use to forget the names of the members of our family. That's why I create them nicknames. Speaking of which, you could be either the Shade or Ray.. perhaps even..."

"Hey gee... Just stick with Dylan okay."

"Umm... I'll try but me name is not Gee. If you were talking to Dee, she's right over there"

"No, no, no, I didn't call you gee, it's just something related to a sigh you know."

"Whatever. So, you want ot join our little group? we have a camp just nearby and I'd really like to train with you. You seem like an interesting guy um... Danny?"

"Dylan, and.. I guess we could join. We have no other things to do anyway, do we Whitney?"

"Not that I know of" she replied, throwing her bangs off her face.

"Good then, now we must only FIND our way to that camp!" Ren shouted pumping his fist in to the air

* * *

**Translation: Garjzla= Light  
**

**Don't worry, the other OCs will get their attention as well. I had a bit more Ren, Turac and Amy in this chap. Anyway, I REALLY hope you enjoyed and if you did, could you please share your thoughts and maybe even spread the word about this story. I'd appreciate it!**

**CR4ever, OUT and "s_è_ onr sverdar sitja kvass!" (you just have to figure it out, hehehee)  
**


	3. The camp, nothing special

**UGH! I hate Wednesdays! really, my 120 euro pro floorball stick split in half, I got a phone bill of 62 euros, the internet used on it costing 60 euros on it's own and you know what's the worst? I have NOT even used internet on my phone! Just to top that off, I've been feeling pretty bad anyway... I hate Wednesdays... but then again, I love Thursdays! yippee for Thursdays! Everything works out on Thursdays...  
**

**But enough about me and my unusually bad mood, read on!  
**

**Freezing Fire**

"Ren, you got us lost... again!" Dee shouted throwing her arms up in the air, frustrated about Ren's lacking navigation skills.**  
**

"Then why won't you just fly on top of the treetops and search for any signs of that camp of yours? I mean, like on that cliff" Dylan suggested, moving his paw in the potion of a takeoff.

"That would be no use, the camp has been designed to be hidden from all kinds of threats including flying ones so we can't spot it." Turac replied in a matter-of-fact tone

"Oh..." Was heard the small and quiet reply of Dylan.

"So.. where do you think we should go now, MR. Know-it-all" Ren teased Turac with one of his many nicknames which Turac all hated.

"Shouldn't we just look for our earlier tracks, that way we could follow them all the way back to the camp, you know, broken branches, scared squirrels and other animals... I'm sure REN caused enough chaos so we could find our way all the way back to the camp." Amy suggested, slightly defending Turac at the same time.

"Oh come on Amez! Not YOU too!" Ren shouted

"Hey guys! calm down!" Whitney tried "I think I might find a way to your camp"

"Gee, if WE can't find it, how could YOU find it any better? Whiney" Ren said, clearly annoyed by the suggestion

"It's Whitney! And actually, I can find a way to your camp. You're saying Rayne is in the camp and in human form? right?"

"Yes, I think he is. What do you have in mind, Whitney" Turac replied a lot calmer than Ren

"Umm... just look" Whitney said, sitting down, crossing her legs and closing her eyes but only a moment later, her eye movements became more rapid and her body started twitching and trembling like she'd been tied to a powerful massage-chair.

"And what is SHE up to? I say it's bad theater, boo!" Ren exclaimed, still frustrated about that he had been ignored completely.

"Shush Ren, I think I know what's she doing. I can sense something coming from her. A weak yet stable pulse of energy, like an ultrasound. You should feel it in the air better than I do Ren" Turac said

"I can feel it too, but it's going underground too" Gwen added, slightly confused "Ultrasound doesn't go underground? does it?"

"No it doesn't Gwen, and yes, I can feel it in the plants too" Dee also joined, closing her eyes and landing a paw on the nearest tree.

"No... you're all wrong guys. It's nothing like ultrasound. She's sending stable impulses of electricity through the surrounding air and earth. It's so clear to me..." Xyrza also joined the thinking, but with a lot more confidence in his sound than the others. "It's a perfect combination of a radar and ultrasound!"

"I got it!" Whitney finally shouted, opening her eyes and standing up from her position. "It's only a half a mile to the west from here"

"Really? are you sure."

"As sure as the gravity of the earth!" Whitney shouted in excitement.

"But remember young one, gravity can always be fooled" Amy said, rising up in the air with only a snap of fingers. "Anyway, I trust you this time" she continued and dashed away with nearly the speed of sound, leaving a thin line of flames behind her.

"Okay, I suppose you can find your way there then. Meet us there" Ren said, also dashing away, leaving behind only a swirling pile of leaves.

"Okay, that's just unfair" Dylan said but then something clicked inside of his head. "Or, maybe not" he continued, pulling out Xardion from the nearest shadow, mumbling a word or two and suddenly disappearing in the shadows.

"Whoa! what was that?" Xyrza questioned, pointing at the spot where Dylan stood just a few seconds ago.

"Oh, that. That's just a little trick of his what he uses when he likes to travel fast. I guess in English it's called something like... Shaderun or... shadowrun... he never really told me, just did it to tease me." Whitney replied, not looking surprised at all. "Well, I can tell it's almost faster than what you're capable of flying but it has it's downsides like the route he travels must be connected with even little shadows or else he'll just pop up on the ground again and he won't be able to use it in a quite a while."

"Well, it certainly is a lot cooler than flying" Dee responded, taking off the ground, waving for goodbye and dashing away. Now only Whitney, Turac, Gwen and Xyrza were standing in the middle of the forest forest.

"I think we should join them too. Whitney..." Turac said, crouching a bit so Whitney could get on his back. "Remember to watch the tail"

"I'll make sure of that" Whitney replied once she was on his back, feeling his unnaturally cold body beneath her.

"Okay, let's go, hold on tight!" They said, rising up in the air.

* * *

Meanwhile Ren, Amy, Dee and Dylan and were already at the camp, sitting on a large log, chatting mostly about Dylan until the rest of the group arrived with a flash.

"Hehehey! What took you guys so long!" Ren shouted, jumping off the log and greeting the others with spread arms but the others just passed him, again ignoring him which made him a bit mad.. again...

"Hi guys, sorry about the little delay. We thought that because our intention was to go get mushrooms and berries, we might as well stop by and get some so Rayne wouldn't get suspicious" Turac replied, letting Whitney down from his back.

"Suspicious about what?" A mature male voice could be heard on the other side of the small camp that consisted of 2 small tents and a circle of stones in the middle.

"Umm, nothing..." Turac started but soon realized it was no use. "Uhh... okay, I might as well tell you then. Rayne, this Is Dylan and Whitney. Dylan and Whitney, Rayne, our adoptive father.

"Dyllis and Whitney, nice to meet you two" Raybe replied, snapping his fingers and in a flash of an eye, he had also been turned to a jet-black furred chipmunk with a pure white right arm.

Rayne walked to them and shook both of their hands but as he shook Dylan's hand, Dylan took it even tighter and whispered: "Umm, Sorry to say this but it's Dylan, not Dyllis...Everyone here seems to get it wrong" he said, quickly gazing at Ren sitting behind him.

"What are you sorry for? I'll say I'M sorry. I guess my old dragon ears hear what they want." Rayne replied, now squeezing Dylan's paw instead of him squeezing his.

"Oh... great" Dylan replied, surprised by the sudden increase of strength. They shook their hands one more time and let go, backing up a few steps before continuing.

"So... I see you have the build of a warrior and you, my darling, have the build of a fine young woman... umm, female chipmunk like the rest of the girls in here.

"Thanks " They both quickly replied, both still being a little dazzled about that a human had just turned into a chipmunk in front of their bare eyes.

"Okay, I guess you met my kids already." Rayne continued, suddenly changing the topic like a pro comedian "What exactly were you doing up there? It's dangerous in these woods"

"We know, we know. We just thought that... that maybe, just maybe we could find the... the, uhh, the spear of freezing fire" Dylan replied, gaining a loud gasp from Rayne.

"How do you know about that?"

"Well, to be exact, we don't. We just found out it's a powerful weapon and located in this forest so we decided to go look for it." Dylan casually replied like it was nothing.

"Located in this forest? Are you sure?" Rayne asked, fishing for much wanted details.

"Yes, the information has passed on in my family for generations but I've heard nobody has yet gone to look for it."

"And for a good reason! Do you two have any idea how well guarded that spear is! You fools! you wouldn't have made it past the first section without my children's help!"

"The first section? What are you talking about?" Whitney said, looking a bit stunned by Rayne's sudden burst.

"Uhh, I can't remember! That was something I read a long time ago, you can't expect me to remember all the details!" Rayne burst again.

"But you just said..."

"I know what I've said, now excuse me, I'm heading back in. Turac, make sure these two get to know you, I'd like to keep them here as guests for a while" Rayne finally said, storming off to his tent mumbling about something how stupid the new ones can be.

...

"Hey! I just figured out a perfect nickname for you Dummy!" Ren shouted after a while of silence.

"It's D-Y-L-A-N, Dylan!" Dylan shot back furiously.

"Yeah, yeah dummy, whatever, from now on, you'll be... wait for it!... NEWBIE! hahahaa! thank Rayne for that one, it's perfect!" Ren laughed, almost dropping off the log he was sitting on and if it was for Dylan, he would have dropped but because he just kept calm, nothing more severe happened.

Ugh! whatever... by the way guys, what's up with Rayne all of the sudden?" Dylan sighed

"Umm, let's say he has a quite "unique" personality, you'll never know what's to come from him. I guess you said something that brought out bad memories for him, only maybe of course, it may be something else though." Amy responded, looking cool as a cucumber despite of her burning hot presence. It was maybe because she was sitting next to Turac, the iceman.

"Okay then. Now when that's done, we frosts have this little way of testing our guest's physical abilities" Ren said, looking eager on his face

"No we don't" Dee said but too late

"So how a bout a round of good ol' armwrestling?" Ren continued.

"Sure" Dylan replied before Dee got to say another word in the conversation.

* * *

**Ookay, Not too good for a chapter, I guess the best parts of this story will be the battles and in the future there will be a lot, especially after chapter 6 or 7. anyway, gotta bring the story forward! Review please, nothing special needed for a such ordinary chapter.**

**Ren is being ignored all the time. I guess he'll have a MAJOR role in this story though, I just like that guy too much to give him a small role. not saying anymore.  
**

**CR4ever, OUT!  
**


	4. Fierce Battle! Dylan vs Ren!

_**Freezing fire **_

_**Rayne's POV**_

"Dylan and Whitney, Dylan and Whitney... Where have I heard those names before?" I mumbled to myself searching through my papers and other items.

"Danvar and White, no... Wait a second... no, not this one either " I thought and threw a piece of paper away. It landed straight in the fire in the middle of the huge tent, immediately starting to burn away. "Aaarrggh, no, no, no, no, come back OUCH!" I said as reaching for the paper in the fire and succeeded to get it out without it having any massive burnings... well, except for myself

"Danvar and White... " I sighed as looking at the paper which I had rescued with so much trouble. Suddenly, an edge of something yellowish reached the corner of my eye. "What is that?" I thought and took and hold of it and pulled it out from under a pile of books. It was a piece of an ancient parchment with fade writing on top

"What is this supposed to be then?" I said reading the parchment which was pretty hard because of the very fade text on it, but managed to catch something like: _One day a silverhand and a warrior shall rise. In a group of 9 they will fight, If they fail, the world will ignite. But if they succeed the evil will be gone and the world shall be saved once more..._

"The ancient prophecy, but it's missing a piece... I wonder..."

* * *

"Whitney, Whitney, Whitney!" "Ren, Ren Ren!" were the voices heard as Whitney and Ren were armwrestling and surprisingly, Whitney was winning although Ren looked like he wasn't even trying. He actually was yawning in boredom as Whitney struggled to bend his arm down.

"Come on Ren, you can't lose to a girl!" Xyrza shouted, teasing Ren and slapping him on the back with his paw, making Ren lose his focus and giving Whitney a slight advantage and she managed to bend Ren's arm a bit.

"Thanks a lot Xyrza!" Ren shouted and with a small grunt, was able to bend his arm back up and the were in a tie, both not giving up.

"Whitney, I didn't think you would be such strong, are you sure you aren't a warrior?" Ren said, of course winning but yet surprised by the physical abilities of a such fragile looking chipmunk.

"I'm no warrior, but I've got to stay in good shape, because the spells require a good physical stamina and strength to be performed properly" she replied, but then Ren got a little bored by the lack of effort and surprisingly bent Whitney's arm on the log they were sitting on.

"That wasn't fair! I wasn't paying attention!"

"Too bad, but hey, You're pretty strong for a girl" Ren said again, his eyes already searching for the figure of Dylan but didn't have to look for long.

"My turn!" Dylan shouted and kneeled in front of the small log.

"I'll accept the challenge" Ren eagerly said and took a firm hold of Dylan's paw.

"Ready, set, go!" Dee said and both of the guys started bending each other's arms, both on a verge of sweating from the physical stress.

"Oh man! That's what I call a good armwrestle newbie!" Ren shouted, excited about Dylan's strength.

"hey! never underestimate someone from the looks of him "Dylan responded, kicking in another gear and bending Ren's arm a little lower but Ren soon sent in his response and regained the situation of a tie.

Both of their arms started shaking, their paws sweating and trembling in each other's strong grip. It was only an armwrestle but both of them also secretly had a competition in squeezing the opponent's paw.

"Feeling it already, NEWBIE!" Ren shouted, his face becoming a little red and the air around him starting to swirl around them.

"Don't use your powers Rennie! Dylan said, flexing his muscles to the extreme and above, his shadow making weird positions.

"No worries, I don't need those to beat you!" Ren said, also tensing the last of his muscles.

"Hahahaa! this is what I call a good one! AARRGGHHH!" Dylan said, bursting out the last bits of his strength in a crushing last bend, making Ren's arm bend down on the log slowly, but surely.

"What just happened?" Ren wondered and everybody looked at them, shocked as the air had finally stopped swirling around them. It was like the light had come back.

"Y-yeah, Ren is usually the undefeated armwrestler" Turac joined "He even beats me and Rayne in chipmunk form, it's probably because of his technique and yeah, most of all his strength"

"Too bad for you, I'm just too awesome to be beaten!" Dylan cheered and spun around his paws in the air although his right arm wasn't as high as the left one.

"Getting to know each other are you?" Rayne suddenly said behind them startling them a little.

"Yeah, it seems these guys are pretty awesome so far" Dylan smirked and everybody looked at him. Just a minute ago he had said HE was the awesome one.

"Good. Anyway, Turac, have you told them about your backgrounds yet?"

"No, the thought haven't actually even crossed my mind"

"Well that's good because I always enjoy telling that story. Why wouldn't you sit around the campfire and perk up your ears. It's gonna be a short, but good story.

"Wow, it's the first time someone warns about a short story" Dylan said with an evil smirk

"Well yeah, anyway, gather 'round the fire" Rayne said.

"What fire?" Whitney asked looking around the camp. Rayne winked at Amy, who shot a bunch of sparks in the pile of leaves which immediately shot out a few flames as they ignited and started to burn warmly.

"Oh, that fire..." Whitney said and they all gathered around the burning pile of leaves. Rayne quickly threw in a couple of logs preventing it from cooling down.

"So, here's the deal..."

* * *

"And that was the whole story about how the chipmunks came to me and found out that they are elementals" Rayne stopped his indeed quite short story **(read Kuro Shimo's stories if you want to find out the story!)**

"That explains how you can fly and do all those fancy things while we were up the cliff" Dylan said and looked at the others with admiration in his eyes**  
**

"Nothing special, we were born this way" Ren said almost showing off.

"Anyway, I also found out some more information about the spear you're looking for. It's one of the three supreme weapons in the universe and I suppose this is the strongest one of them all. Anyway, it's guarded by 5 or actually 6 fearsome beasts, each stronger than the other and yes, they live in that forest, or actually beneath it, because there's a massive labyrinth like a tunnel system under it and in the middle is the spear."

"Like in Greece.. um in..." Gwen started

"Yeah, we all know it's the labyrinth of the minotaur, but nobody's interested where it is. Please continue Rayne" Xyrza interrupted

"Okay, so the labyrinth has, according to only legends of course, 5 larger rooms which each contain one of the guardians, but the labyrinth itself has many traps and lesser beasts, but nobody knows what and at the end, is the hall with the spear of freezing fire. A spear with the might to ignite the whole planet or move the pacific ocean or... at least freeze it."

"That's it?"

"Yep, pretty much what I got from some of my rare artefacts" Rayne said looking slightly awkward

"Well there should have been more about those monsters. Now we don't know how to prepare for battle with some unknown monster with unknown abilities" Ren said sounding annoyed

"I agree, but that's all we have so that has to do. At least we know to prepare for a long, dark, dangerous trip" Rayne said

"And you actually thought you could just get it yourself?" Gwen asked Dylan and Whitney, who got a slight blush on their face

"Well, we didn't know it would be so hard or anything" Dylan said quietly and Whitney nodded. "But then it's good you met us!" Dee shouted and Ren joined her rising his weapon and screaming a loud warcry

"It looks like we're all in this mess already so what do you say, should we prepare or train before leaving?" Rayne asked and the votes split. Ren, Dee, Xyrza and Gwen voted for training and the rest voted for preparing

"So what about this, Turac and the others go gather the equipment we need with me and the rest will go to assemble a training course. Deal?"

"Deal!" everybody shouted in unison

"Good then, Turac, Amy, Dylan and Whitney, follow me if you please" Rayne said walking in the tent and the rest followed

"WOW! This is huge! I never thought it would be this big from outside!" Dylan shouted after a quick glimpse of the tent. It seemed to have 4 rooms plus one kitchen and a massive living room

"Yeah, you can do pretty cool things with magic if you can" Rayne said looking proud

"I can do magic, but a thing like this never crossed my mind! Think Dylan. what if we'd have this kind of tent every time we were out in the woods, out cold."

"Yeah, that would've been amazing, but let's not think of it now. We should pack, am I right?" Dylan said and the rest nodded and rushed to different parts of the tent to get their stuff and soon came back with handfuls of items such as torches, spare arrows and bows, knives, clothing, blankets and everything else necessary

"How do you guys think we can carry all this?" Dylan asked Amy, who returned with another load of something which looked like some herbs

"Well, Rayne will just put a spell to our bags which increases their capacity and decreases their weight so that's no problem" she said rushing away and Rayne appeared from his room eating a donut and carrying some books

"Okay, I think we have everything by now... okay, step back" he said rolling up his sleeves and pointing at the items and the bags with his hands and a puff of smoke was sen and soon... nothing looked different

"Umm... Rayne, I think you just failed" Whitney said

"Of course not my darling, look" he said grabbing one of the bags and stuffing it with a variety of different items, but he didn't stop. He just kept packing and packing and finally finished"

"Phew, it should be half full by now" he said and Dylan's and Whitney's jaws dropped "WHHAAAAT? You just packed 1/3 of all items and it's half full?"

"Well, I thought Amy explained it to you already, they're expanded so they can carry a whole lot of items"

"I guess she said something like that, but I guess we were just stunned from the amount of stuff so we didn't quite pay attention"

"Yeah, it's not too normal to live with our family so you better get used to it during the time in here or else we'll have trouble at our mission"

"We'll try"

"Good, but I think the best way of doing that right now is to get on that training course and practise with others. I think everyone's already there" Rayne said looking out of the window (yes, this tent even has a window)

"Okay, we'll do great. I promise, bye!" Whitney said and they dashed away leaving Rayne eating his donut.

"I wonder what will their futures be. I think it's time to look at the stars once again" he thought taking another small bite of his donut.

* * *

**I hope I did good with Rayne and the other OCs again, anyway, next chapter will be them training for the upcoming adventure.**

**Oh, some of you may have noticed I got the expandable tent and backpacks form Harry Potter, oh well...  
**

**Remember to review! I'm out!**


End file.
